ChildHood Friend
by MissRaindrop
Summary: Akira bumps into and old friend and this is my first story so plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

_**Child Hood Friend**_

**Summery:****What happens when Akira meets someone from long ago someone close but is a girl will Shirogane get jealous or welcome her with open arms and this is my first ever so plz be nice!!?**

One day Nikaido Akira-Kun was finishing a boxing match and trying to get away from the screaming fans. "GET AWAY DAMMIT". _**God how annoying and so loud **_thought Akira. When Akira was just about to escape he bumped into a girl. "I'm so sorry" the girl said. Akira had no time to apologize but decided too anyway. He looked down at the girl who was on the floor. The girl looked up. _**Wow **_thought Akira. Usually a girl like this wouldn't even think about going out with someone like Akira. The girl had a straight brown hair and grey blue eyes kind of like his own only with more blue. Her hair went up a little past her shoulders and wasn't that tall but with cute features. "Excuse me" said the girl. "Is your name Nikaido Akira?" _**how does this girl know my name?**_thought Akira. The girl giggled "you don't remember me?" "No" said Akira. The girl took out an elastic band and put her hair and in a side pony tale and made her voice a little a squeaky. "Aki-Chan!!" Akira's eyes got big and wide. "Kanna?" "Hehe" giggled Kanna.

"Wow Kanna i haven't seen you in so long" Akira and Kanna were sitting in a cafe Kanna Chose, to Akira's taste not something he would choose himself. "Aki-Chan you haven't changed at all you haven't even called" **she sure knows how to make you feel guilty**. "Well it was nice to see you again" "wait what do you mean?". Kanna looked at Akira confused and a bright light lit up. "Oh well you see I wasn't planing to stay thats long" "oh" **and we were finally able to catch up for 10 years**. "I promise to visit" "wait why don't you stay with me?" said Akira. "That is something I can not aloud!". Akira looked up and saw Shirogane having his arms on the table and his face nuzzled in the teens chocolate brown hair. "Akira-Kun how could you?" "what do you mean?" asked a blushing Akira. "Asking a woman to live with us when you already have me".


	2. Chapter 2

Shirogane put his hand on Akiras chin and brought it up to his face. Shirogane smiled while Akiras face got darker with red. "Um?" Akira forgot all about Kanna. "Aki-Chan why is there a guy trying to kiss you?" "You mean you can see me??" exclaimed Shirogane "well it's either that or I've gone crazy" smiled Kanna. Shirogane smiled at the joke but not in a good way. Shirogane introduced himself to Kanna. **At least he's being polite** "so what's your relationship with Akira-kun?"SHIROGANE! THAT'S RUDE!! Everybody in the café started at Akira, Shirogane and Kanna, Akira got up to leave. "Akira-Kun wait!" said Shirogane. "Oh please wait for me" exclaimed Kanna as she said sorry and paid the waitress. Kanna ran out of the café with staring eyes on her. Kanna practically had to book it to keep up with Shirogane and Akira. When they reached Akira's house Kanna was practically drenched with sweat trying to keep up. "God you guys walk so fast" said Kanna "no you just walk slow"

Kanna's face grew red with fury and she punched Akira in the stomach "OOF" exclaimed Akira. "Wow that sure is a good wrist you got there" said Shirogane "what? Aki-Chan never told you?" "Oh God" said Akira. "When me and Akira were smaller Akira would always get into fights usually I would be the one to end it". "I remember one year when we almost got expelled" "I remember that" said Akira "I got into another fight and you were there and then you finished it and the teacher thought we started it because that other kid was all bloody" "hehe ya" then my parents bailed us out. "Ya good times good times" Shirogane couldn't have picked a worse time to make a move he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He whispered in his ear "Akira-Kun why don't we ditch this story telling and go do something more exciting" Kanna must have heard what Shirogane said because then she got very mad and stood up "I think I should leave"

**Well that's all for today hope you liked it ^-^ plz wait for the next one ****R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chapter for people who read the other ones plz enjoy this next one .

"Wait Kanna he didn't mean it he's always saying stuff like this". "No! Its ok ill leave its obvious you two have this kind of relationship". "Is it that obvious"? "SHIROGANE"! Akira looked at Kanna. Kanna started to cry **OH CRAP **thought Akira. "Wait Kanna don't cry I'm serious it's not like that" Shirogane hated being ignored. Shirogane grabbed Akira and kissed him so deeply Akira thought he was going to suffocate. "Nnnn" whimpered Akira. Shirogane broke the kiss for air and looked at his little Akira. Akira was in a daze and his face with lots of flush. Shirogane smiled at Akira and looked up at Kanna who was completely shocked. Shirogane pulled Akira into a hug and started to bite his ear, Akira sat there and moaned "stop" Akira whispered "not in front" gasp "Kanna". Shirogane smiled "but you're feeling good aren't you? isn't that all the matters"? Akira looked up at Kanna. She was completely shocked. "Aki-Chan instead of just wasting five minutes of your time just to call me and instead u just suck face with this guy". Shirogane snickered with that saying and bite down on Akira's ear and made him gasp. Kanna was furious. "Aki-Chan you…you're HORRIBLE". Kanna ran through the door and booked it out of the house faster then you could say pumpernickel (srry i had no idea wat to put so ya) "Kanna" Akira whispered, Shirogane pulled Akira into another kiss then all went black. Akira woke up in his bed and groaned he was late to go to Masters Bar. **Crap **"Akira-Kun what's wrong"? "We're late for Master's Bar". "Oh I would rather stay here with Akira-Kun". "I wouldn't" said Akira, Akira started getting ready for school and booked it to Master's. Kengo and Aya were already there. "Hi said Aya". "AKIRA!! Why you late"?? "None of your business" Kengo pouted. "Good Morning Shirogane-San" said Aya smiling "Hm" said Shirogane "What's wrong with Shirogane-San"? "Something happened yesterday" said Akira "oh" said Aya "what happened"? "Isn't time for you all to go to school"? Said Master, everybody looked at the clock "AGHHHH!!" screamed Aya, Kengo and Akira (i wonder why Akira screamed…) "we're going be late" Aya looked Akira and gasped because Akira was staring right back her or he was looking at the door Aya looked at the door and gasped too. Now Kengo was confused everyone including Master looked at the door. At the door stood Kanna. "Kanna" said Akira. "Was sup"!! "Who's she" asked Kengo Akira smiled "an old friend" Kanna smiled "hehe"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy people srry it took so long for the next chapter i went on vacation but i promise to pick up the case**

**WARNING: I DONT NOT OWN MONOCHROME FACTOR though i wish i did T_T now on with the show **

"Kanna what are you doing here"? "Hehe you think i would be insulted by that pale face"? Shirogane gasped and Kengo laughed out loud. "Well Aki-Chan aren't you going to introduce me"? "Oh yeah Kanna this is Aya, Kengo, Master and you know Shirogane". Kanna smiled "nice to meet you all" and then glared at Shirogane, Shirogane glared right back. "Well said Aya i guess it's time for school, bye Kanna-Chan". Kengo said goodbye and so did Akira, Shirogane just mumbled "bye everyone and it was nice meeting you Aya-San". Kanna sighed "would you like to tell me what's wrong Kanna-San" asked Master "well it's just that i want to go to school too" Kou walked in "morning everyone" Kou looked around and just saw Kanna and Master. "I'm guessing i'm a little late". Kou saw Kanna and turned on the charm "and who is this fair maiden"? Kanna went blank "um my name is Kanna" Kou took her hand and kisses it "ah Kanna i am your knight in shining armour the one and only Kou" Kanna just stared at him "ok" Kou got up from the floor. "So Kanna-San do you still want to go to school" asked Master" oh yes much more as anything else in the world. Kou was confused "What's going on"? "You see Kanna-San wants to go to school with Akira-Kun and the others". "Oh...HEY I GOT AN IDEA" Kou pulled Kanna out of the bar and starting running for the school. "So your name is Kanna Snow correct"? "Yes" the principle looked at Kou "and you're her father"? "Yup" smiled Kou "alright just wait here and i will get a teacher and she will bring you to your class" The teacher came and picked her up and brung her to class "okay everyone we have a new student please come in and introduce yourself" Kanna came in and said "Hello my name is Kanna Snow it's nice to meet you all" and Shirogane was about ready to scream.

**Well short as ever srry next time i promise it will be longer thanx for reading R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello readers, sorry it took so long for this chapter i was busy with homework and drama -_- and getting ready for tests, thats i couldnt get down too writing so please enjoy this chapter. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW"!

WARNING: I do not own this anime or any of the characters i wish i did though T_T

"This is Kanna Snow" The teacher said. Kanna smiled and spotted Akira. "Aki-Chan your in this class too"? Akira was sleeping and woke up "Kanna"? "what are you doing here"? Kanna was so excited. "Kou pretended to be my dad and got me into the same class as you guys". Shirogane was about ready to break down and cry, his life was officially ruined. The teacher looked surprised. "You two know each other"? Kanna smiled at the teacher. "Me and Aki-Chan are childhood friends". The teacher smilled "Nikaido if you know Snow-San so well you should give her a tour, so she can get better used to the school". Akira got up from his chair and smilled "I'd be glad too". Him and Kanna left and Aya, Kengo and Shirogane were staring at his back they have never seen him smile before. "Suzuno, Asamura follow them" Aya looked at their teacher confused "but teacher he's only giving her a tour". The teacher looked at them both "i know, i trust Snow-San but not Nikaido" Aya and Kengo shrugged in understandance and went out the door. They all forgot Shirogane and he was in the corner crying. Akira showed Kanna everything even where they hang out during classes and eat lunch on the roof. "Wow" said Kanna "this school is so big, my old school wasn't as big as this one" Akira was zoning out into thought as Kanna looked around. **I wonder how Kanna got here, i know her mother didn't drive her here, **Akira just regretted of what he thought he hasn't thought of Kanna's mother for a long time. "Hey Kanna hows your mother" Kanna looked at Akira and her gaze darkened "what do you think"?

Well thats all for now :) i promise ill write more in the future i will start writing the next one right now thanx for stopping by R&R 

MissRaindrop'-


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hello Miss Raindrop'- here :) its time for the next chapter of ChildHood friend. Today its going to be a little different instead of talking of the present, your going to read about Kanna's past. Just to let you know its a little sad...ou well ON WITH THE SHOW"**

**WARNING: I dont not own Monochrome Factor i only own Kanna :) (i hope you guys like)**

**I just escaped from it and its been days. Why though. Why do i still feel the scars?** "Kanna"! "where are you" Kanna's mother called. "i'm right here mom" i called i dont know why she was calling me she hardly even talked to me at all. "listen brat me and Haruko are going on vacation and were going to be back next week". This is Kanna's mother, Kyoko she is only 29 years old and i'm 15, 14 years apart. She had me when she was a second year in middle school i geuss you could call her the school slut. (**srry i couldnt think of anything nicer to say).** "Ok mom, bye Haruko" my mother always had new men this guy was Haruko Takahashi, he was kind of nice and he never yelled at me. "Bye Kanna". Thats all my mother would do she would never hug me, she never did anything. It all happened when i was three. "Mommy"! baby Kanna was lookin for her mom, since Kyoko still went to school even after having Kanna, Kyoko would bring Kanna to the day care center for the day and sometimes if Kanna was lucky Kyoko would come and pick her up instead of Kanna having to walk home by herself. "Kanna do you know if your mommy is coming today"? asked the daycare worker "yes" said baby Kanna "she promised she would come pick me up today she pinky swore". The day care worker looked at Kanna sadly and walked away to talk to the other workers Kanna heard the lady say poor kid. The worker came over and looked at Kanna "hey kanna does your mommy ever do anything to you"? Kanna looked at the worker "no she does nothing...why"? The worker looked at her "like does she ever hit you or something in that matter"? Kanna smiled. "No mommy never does anything like that" The worker sighed "okay then thank you" and she walked away. Kyoko walked in. "MOMMY YOU CAME"! kanna smiled "of course i came why wouldnt i pick up my darling"? Kyoko said. Kanna ran over and hugged Kyoko "she looked at the workers i'll be leaving now thank you for taking care of my kanna" and they both walked out of the day care center. They got home and the house was silent. "So what did you today darling"? said Kyoko "well" said Kanna "we did finger painting and snack time and lots of fun things" said Kanna. Kyoko smiled thats good "but something wierd happened too" said Kanna "what happened darling"?. Kanna looked down "well the workers asked me if you did anything to me like hit me and stuff". Kanna looked at her mother Kyoko was on fire "and what did you tell them Kanna"? Kanna looked away i told them you were really nice to me and stuff. Kyoko looked at her daughter "well thats a relief if they found out you would have been taken away and i would have to go to court" Kyoko smiled sweetly "and then when i got you back you would have to be punished" Kyoko smiled. Kanna looked at her mother "mommy are you mad at me"? "Did you want me to them that you didnt want me"? Kyoko looked Kanna "of course not darling of course i want you its just your such a pain in the butt and i have to pick you up all the time when you can perfectly walk home by yourself but no i have to be the responsible one and pick up my good for nothing daughter thats a total mistake". Kanna got scared "Um mommy im going to go to my room if you want to be alone" said Kanna, Kyoko looked up "ou know darling stay here i want to talk you" Kanna stepped back she knew something scary was going to happen Kyoko grabbed Kanna by the hand and took her to the closet and locked Kanna in there. "That will teach you for burning my temper". Kanna was pounding on the door "MOMMY PLEASE LET ME OUT I DIDNT MEAN TO DO ANYTHING! PLEASE LET ME OUT"!. Kyoko laughed and got ready to go out she looked at the door before she left and laughed. "That will teach you for" and left Kanna in the closet all night, all morning, and all afternoon until it became evening and Kyoko came home. She had a huge smile on her face "ahh what a great day" she went to the closet and opened it "Kanna you can come out now". called Kyoko "and make me dinner while your at it.** It's been one year since then I Kanna am now 4 and old enough to start school and i just figured out how horrible my mother was just by being locked in a closet for a day. I was rushed to the hosspital that night by starvation. My mother didnt know what to do so she screamed and said she didnt know what happened and the neighboors ran in. Kyoko was sent to jail that night since they naighboors found out what happened but my mother promised she would never do it again and she didnt but then she started to beat but on my legs so i always wore pants.**

**"Scary! well thats all for now and the next one will be the continuation i hope i wrote lots for you guys today :) well R&R" **

**Miss Raindrop'- **


	7. Chapter 7

**"Hey people i'm back :) wow im writing alot this week i geuss cause i left u guys hanging for a couple of months so i hope you all forgave me, and im thinking its time to start a new story its called The new cat and rat its for fruits basket if u like that anime you can check it out if you want to if you havent seen it i high reccemend it. Its a continuation from last time about Kanna's path ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Warning: I dont own Monochrome Factor except Kanna :) plz enjoy :)**

"Kanna"! yelled Kyoko "its time for your very first day of school". A year later and kyoko is now 18 and Kanna 4. Kanna lept out of bed "YAY"! yelled Kanna, she was so excited to go to school. It also meant she that she doesn't have to go to day care anymore and it was finally time to go to kindergarden and meet some new friends. "Hey mommy are you going to take me to school"? Kyoko looked at her daughter "sorry darling i have things to do and people to see" Kanna looked at her mother. " You mean your not going to school today"? Kyoko laughed "of course not i have no time for school, since your getting bigger i have to look for a job AND a new boyfriend, hopefully a rich boyfriend that would be nice". Kanna looked at her mother, Kyoko always dreamed for a rich boyfriend who knows if she would even get one, usally work for Kyoko was standing at the end of a street and asking guys how much. Kanna was so ashamed of what her mother did even though she was so young and shouldn't understand she did. "Well im going to school mommy" Kyoko smiled and waved good bye. "I'll see you later, Kanna have a good day" Kanna walked out the door and down the hall. She got to the elevator and got on the street. Kanna saw a man coming up and looked kind of suspicous. **Must be one of my mom's "clients". How come i havent ran away yet after what she did to me last year. Even jail didnt do anything and all that did was bring the social worker in. **Kanna looked at her feet while walking. **I wish mommy was older like at least 25 to have children that man i dont even see ran out on her when she said she was pregnant and she didnt have enough money to have an abortion. **Kanna reached school and walked inside there were children everywhere and she was getting excited she walked into her classroom and saw a big room of bright smiling faces and with all their parents. What came to Kanna's attention was that EVERY kids parent was there except for her own. The teacher clapped her hands. "Okay everyone can the children take their seats and may the parents leave i dont mean to kick you out but its time to learn". The parents laughed said good bye to their children and left. "Alright i would like if all of you stand up, tell us your name and name the the happiest and sadest thing your mommy or daddy have done for you, Its okay if its both though". A little girl stood up and stated her name was Akane Enjoji. The nicest thing her mother did for her was bying her a pony and that saddest thing she did for her was taking away her favourite stuffie cause she was annoying her.

The Names and memories were going on forever, until it was Kanna's turn. "My name is Kanna Snow the nicest thing my mom did for me was picking me up from day care and the sadest thing she did to me was sending me to the hospital". Kanna sat down and looked up everyone was staring at her. The teacher was wide eyed "um ok let us begin class". Class was over and it was time to go home Akane, Miyu and Saki confronted her. "Hi" said Akane and then Miyu and Saki said hi to. "We couldnt help but over hear this morning that your mom sent you to the hospital, what for"? Kanna looked at the three girls, "well my mommy was mad at me and locked me into a closet and didnt come home until the next day to let me out" the three girls looked at her "thats wierd" said Akane. "My mom always tells me im not aloud to hang out with wierd people" Miyu and Saki laughed, Kanna looked down. "HEY"! everyone turned around and saw this little girl Kanna remembered that her name was Riko. "The teacher said your not aloud to treat anyone different and to treat them like your brothers and sisters" said Riko, Akane walked up to Riko "if you were smart you wouldnt talk to me like that, i know how to be mean to people you have no idea how hard my life is". Kanna looked at Akane and she stood up for Riko too. "No Akane you shouldnt be mean to me, i bet my life is worse then yours, your mommy bought you a pony and everything all my mommy did was pick me up from day care and thats all so i would shut up if i were you"! Akane looked at Kanna and began to cry luckly Kyoko showed up and saw that a little girl was crying, Kyoko looked at Kanna and growled at her. The teacher saw that Kyoko has arrived and called her over. "Hello my name is Mrs. Yuuka, i'm Kanna's teacher um may i ask how old you are"? Kyoko looked at Mrs. Yuuka "i'm 18 years old" The teacher looked at Kanna and then back at Kyoko "and your daughter is 4 correct"? Kyoko rolled her eyes "ya...can i go now"? The teacher glared at Kyoko just like a typical teenager Mrs. Yuuka thought "yes you may go, bye bye Kanne" smiled the teacher.

Kanna and Kyoko walked home. When they reached the room Kyoko pushed Kanna in and slammed the door behind. Kyoko picked Kanna up by the hair and pulled it "OWWIIE"! Kyoko glared at Kanna "dont even dare say owwie you made a little girl cry and on the first day to"! Kanna began to cry but that didnt stop Kyoko. "I'm sorry mommy its just that she was being mean to Riko and i had to stop it" Kyoko let go of her hair "and what exacly did you tell her"? Kanna looked at her mother "well Akane said her life was really hard and all i said that my life is...even...worse". Kyoko looked Kanna and laughed out loud "you think your life is hard? HA! my life is even harder we live in a crappy arpartment my parents disowned me when i was 14 when i had you and now my daughter is saying that her life is hard? dont make me laugh WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE"! Kanna looked at her mother she stopped crying by then. Kyoko broke down and cryed. "Mommy dont cry okay, i mean you didnt ask for this all i ever do is make you stressed out and hold you back from being with your friends, your right mommy i am ungreatful child i cant see whats right in front of me that i really apreciate" Kyoko stopped crying and looked up at Kanna. "Mommy if you really dont want me you can disown me if you want" Kyoko got wide eyed and didnt say anything. "Kanna". Kanna walked to her room for the rest of the night and didnt come out until her mom went out with friends. **(THE NEXT DAY!). **Kyoko didnt come back that night and Kanna had to go to school, when she got to school Akane, Miyu and Saki were all staring at her, Kanna just rolled her eyes. Kanna saw Riko and another kid named Riyuu. "Hi Kanna if you dont remembed my name is Riko and this is my twin brother Riyuu" Kanna smiled at Riko and Riyuu "ya i remember you two" Riko beamed "do you want to sit with us"? Kanna glanced at Riyuu he seamed like the quiet type Riko kept talking "and i also heard we were getting a new student" Kanna smiled "i love meeting new people". Mrs. Yuuka walked into the classroom "okay everyone please take your seats and i will introduce your new friend" Mrs. Yuuka looked at the door "you may come in now". The new boy walked in the classroom. Kanna lifted her head and her mind went blank. Right in front of her was a beautiful boy "interduce yourself" smiled Mrs. Yuuka. The boy spoke "my name is Nikaido Akira nice to meet you all".

**Thats all for now next chapter will be the last chapter for Kanna's path no worries :) well see you next time R&R**

**Miss Raindrop'-**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Hello!, i believe this is the last chapter for Kanna's path well thanks for following me this far ON WITH THE SHOW"**

**WARNING: I do not own monochrome factor i only own Kanna :)**

When Kanna saw this beautiful boy all she could think of was wanting to know him. Mrs. Yuka smilled at Akira-Kun. "I hope you enjoy your stay here Akira-Kun" the boy looked at Mrs. Yuka and smiled "i hope so too mame. "Now we have to find you a seat" Mrs. Yuka looked around and spotted a seat next to Kanna. "How about next to Kanna-Chan"? said Mrs. Yuka, Akira nodded and walked to the back of the room where Kanna was sitting, smilled and sat down. **Lucky me **thought a smilling Kanna, she caught Akane glaring at her apparently Akane had intrest in Akira too. Kanna smilled **HA! this will teach you Akane. **At recess everyone was crowding around Akira. "Hey Akira-Kun" said a boy named Jin "what school did you transfer from"? Akira looked at Jin "Sakura elementry school" everyone mummered that was a famous private school why would anyone transfer to a beat up school like Youki elementry. "Get out of the way" said a voice it was Akane, Saki and Mayu "hey Akira-Kun" said Akane " if you dont mind would you like to sit with me at snack time" Akira looked at Akane and sensed a bad aura "um no thank you Akane" Akira looked Kanna and smilled. Kanna wasnt paying any attention she was on her way out to recess with Riko and Ryuu. "Maybe i'll sit with Kanna-San" Akane tried to keep her temper under way "thats not going to work out very good though Akira-Kun, you see Kanna is really mean she made me cry on the first day of school" Akira looked at Akane "well i geuss she did the right thing" Akane mouth fell open and so did Saki and Mayu's. Akira ran over to Kanna and the twins and they talked and laughed on their way out to recess. Akane glared at her, "its ok Akane" said Saki "your to good for Akira-Kun, anyway him and Kanna totaly deserve each other". Akane looked at Saki "be quiet, Kanna doesnt deserve anything, everything i want she gets thats not fair" Saki and Mayu looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

It was after school and Kanna got a phone call from Kyoko that she was busy and couldnt go pick her up. Kanna got to the apartment and went inside she walked in and found the lights off Kyoko must not be home. "I'm home"! called Kanna, she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. _"Hey brat, i'm on vacation with Endo and i won't come back for two weeks make yourself dinner and dont let anyone in the house. From Kyoko _Kanna read the note and wondered who Endo was, probably a new husband and ran of the elope and leave Kanna behind. Kanna made herself dinner and went to go watch t.v. hours passed by and it was time to go to sleep. Luckly it was the weekend, Kanna fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning. It was 9:00 am Kanna got up to go fix breakfast and dressed to go out for the day. Since her mommy was a teenager she was used to having no one around not even on her birthday. She got dressed and left, she went to the stores and looked around. **I wonder if Kyoko is having a good time with Endo. **Kanna got worked up in her thoughts and didnt know what she was doing and ran into someone, she fell on the floor "owwie" said Kanna a women voice gasped "are you okay"? Kanna looked up and saw a beautiful woman who looked very concerned "yes i'm okay" the woman sighed "thats good" smilled the lady. She looked around "where is your mother" Kanna looked at the floor "shes on vacation". The woman looked at her "ou, well would you like to come to my house for some lunch, i have a little who looks like the same age as you" smilled the lady. Kanna smilled widley "yes please" the woman smilled at Kanna "but first let me intoduce myself my name is Nikaido Chiaki" **Nikaido? she has the same last name as Akira-Kun from school.** "And yours" Kanna looked at the lady "my name is Snow Kanna" Chiaki-San smilled sweetly "what a pretty name how is it spelled" Kanna spelled her name "K-a-n-n-a" Chiaki-San looked confused "how old are you? you spell so good" Kanna looked at Chiaki-San. "I'm 4 years old, i started to talk full sentences wen i was three and i like to read novels" Chiaki-San looked so surprised at the young girl "you are trully a brillient child for one so young". They started to walk home when they got there she called out "i'm home"! A man walked out into the hallway "welcome home" Kanna gaped right in front of her was the most beautiful man she has ever seen he had pitch black hair and raven red eyes. The man looked surprised "whose this dear" Chiaki-San smilled "this is Kanna-Chan i ran into her at the store and she said her mother was on vacation with her new husband so i invited her to come over for lunch". The man smilled "what a great idea Chiaki, i must intoduce myself though, my name is Ryuko". **Even his name is cool **"nice to meet you" said Kanna Ryuko smilled please come into the living room where my son awaits". **Wow Chiaki-San and Ryuko-San speak very different.** "Son we have a vistor intoduce yourself" called Ryuko, when Kanna walked into the room she saw a boy with chocolate bown hair and grey eyes. The boy stood without looked at Kanna and bowed "my name is Nikadio Akira its my pleasure of meeting you". Akira looked up and saw Kanna, "Kanna-Chan"? Kanna was surpirsed she never heard of Akira-Kun talking like that before. "What are you doing here Kanna-Chan"? Chiaki and Ryuko looked at each other "how do you know Kanna-Chan, Akira"? Akira looked ar his parents "i met her in school, we sit next to each other".

Chiaki and Ryuko nodded "all right you two stay in here while me and Ryuko go into the kitchen to prepare lunch". The two parents left and Kanna and Akira were left alone. Kanna felt very awkward, "so" said Kanna "your parents look very young how old are they"? Akira looked at the floor. "My mother is 18 and my father is 20, they fell in love at a very younge age my mother was 14 and my father was 16, they said it was love at first site". Kanna understood just what he said Kyoko was 14 when she had Kanna too but once her real father found out that Kyoko was pregnant he left without a word. "That must have been hard on your parents to raise a baby" said Kanna. Kanna's expression darkened "at least they love you" wispered Kanna. Akira looked up at Kanna "what do you mean"? Kanna looked at Akira very sad "my mother was 14 too when she had me but she doesnt care about me, she always hurts me and one time she sent me to the hospital, before that i never thought she was a bad person i just thought that she just had a bad day with all the other girls calling her mean names because she has a 4 year old and not having a loving father". Chiaki was listening in on the conversation that Akira and Kanna were having. **What a poor child **thought Chiaki **i have to do something to help her i'll talk to Ryuko tonight about it. **"Children its time to feed"! called Chiaki called, Kanna and Akira walked into the kitchen. Kanna gaped her mouth again. On the table was a full course meal even the drinks looked awsome. "Wow" wispered Kanna, Akira looked embarressed "they always go full course when we have geusts over" said Akira. Kanna laughed "now lets us all sit down and thank the Lord for this wonderful meal" smiled Chiaki. After lunch it was time for Kanna to go home "thank you for lunch it was very good" the parents smiled. "We're glad you joined us today" Kanna looked at Akira "i'll see you at school on monday Akira-Kun" he smiled "can't wait" smiled Akira, Kanna smiled widley "I'M OFF"! Everyone waited until Kanna was around the corner before walking into the house. **(HOURS LATER)** it was bed time and Chiaki and Ryuko were getting ready for bed "Ryuko have you noticed something different about Kanna-Chan"? Ryuko looked at Chiaki "ya kind of she seems a little off, i mean shes a great girl but it looked like she jelouse of us when we ate and we laughing together" Chiaki looked at the floor "well i heard her talking to Akira and she said that her mother was the same age as me and she didnt treat her right". Ryuko looked at Chiaki "do you think that maybe Kanna-Chan is being abused, do you think that her mother being on vacation is to get away from her"? Ryuko was shocked but it did sound true he never disbeileved in his wife and he was going to start now. "I think your right, maybe we should ask her if she would like to stay with us" said Ryuko, Chiaki looked surprised at Ryuko "thats a great idea darling, then she could have the family she never had and she gets along great with Akira, all she has to do is improve her speaking and she will live happily in this house until shes off to college, well until she has enough money for a house" smiled Chiaki "i gave her our number just incase she needed anything and she gave us hers, i will call her tommrow and tell her to pack her things and to leave a note for her mother to come and stay with us".

Ryuko smiled at his happy wife maybe this was the female child they always wanted but could never have after Akira was born. Chiaki couldnt have anymore babies after Akira. Their son barley made it out alive and thats also the reason why Akira didnt look like them. Ryuko was also excited about what was going to happen he just hoped that Kanna would except their invatation. **(THE NEXT DAY) **"Hello" said Kanna a female voice answered on the other end of the phone "hi Kanna-Chan" Kanna's face lit "hi Chiaki-San" Chiaki was so delited to hear Kanna in a good mood "um listen Kanna-Chan, when you were talking to Akira yesterday i heard that your mother doesnt care for you" Kanna was shocked she didnt even notice Chiaki-San was there. "Um ya" said Kanna, she was afraid of what was going to happen she was afraid that Chiaki-San was going to tell the government and take her away. "I wondering if you would like to live me and Ryuko and Akira, since you two get along so well". Kanna was shocked she didnt expect that. "You just have to pack some things and we can go shopping for clothes later, we already have a room ready for you". Kanna was ready to cry, for a year she was waiting patently for someone to take her away from Kyoko, she would go anywhere unless it was a foster home. "I would love too, if you would come and pick me though my adress is** ###$$$%%% (****srry i didnt have any adresses in my mind XD)** Chiaki smiled "okay i will be there in half an hour please be ready by the time i get there, and write a note for your mother but dont leave anything no adress or names, nothing" Kanna nodded no one wanted to mess with Kyoko considering that her mother was still in highschool and who knows if shes graduating or not. **(Half and hour later) **there was a knock on the door and Kanna went to go answer it, it was Chiaki-San. "Hi Chiaki-San i got my things ready if you will help me" Chiaki smiled of course i will happy, she got all her things and they put it in the car. Ryuko was there in the drivers seat, but no Akira. "Alright lets go" smiled Chiaki, when they got home Akira just came down stairs probably from setting up Kanna's room.

"Welcome home" smiled Akira, **its great to be home** thought Kanna. They got her stuff to her room and put everything away, "alright Kanna why dont you put the rest of your stuff away while Ryuko and I go make some dinner". Chiaki looked at Akira "you help okay Akira" AKira looked at Chiaki and nodded. Chiaki and Ryuko went downstairs to get dinner ready, "hey Akira-Kun..." Akira looked at Kanna "dont call me Akira-Kun anymore were not friends, from now one were siblings you can call me...Aki-Chan" Kanna looked at Akira he was blushing, Kanna smiled "ok then you cant call me Kanna-Chan you can just call me Kanna" she smiled Akira blushed again. **Wow he blushes alot i geuss this is what hes like at home...but its realli cute :) **after dinner it was time for bed. "I geuss this is my new life" Kanna was talking to herself and then fell asleep. Two years went by fast and then it was Kanna's sixth birthday "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANNA"! Chiaki, Akira and Kanna were all laughing at Ryuko because the confeti wasnt coming out of the birthday blower. Ryuko slamed it on the table and it exploded in his face, he was all covered in confeti, Kanna and Akira were all on the floor dieing and Chiaki's head was on the table. "RYUKO DO YOU WANT US TO DIE LAUGHING"! Ryuko laughed "kind of". Chiaki slapped him over the head. "Anyway Kanna, coming from a foster mother i am realy proud of you, if you werent here today we wouldnt be having such a great time i am so glad that you joined our family, you are my joy plus its great to have another gal pal around". Everyone clincked their glasses, Kanna opened all her presents and she was most delited with them. "Thanks so much Aki-Chan" Chiaki and Ryuko looked at the to kids and smiled at each other. It was the next day and also the first day of second grade, "wake up everybody! your all going to be late"! Chiaki walked into their room "RYUKO WAKE UP"! Ryuko screamed and fell off the bed. "Geez Chiaki its only 7" Chiaki cut him off "and your start work at 8" Chiaki walked out of the room and into Kanna's "Kanna its time to wake up" Kanna opened her eyes "i'm awake" Chiaki smiled "good, AKIRA WAKE UP"! Kanna watched as Chiaki walked out of her room and laughed as she heard something smash on the ground. She yawned, got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast, after that she and Akira left for school and Ryuko went to work. "WE'RE OFF"! they all yelled, Chiaki waved and watched them leave "have a good day everyone"! when Akira and Kanna were around the corner Kanna was spacing out **I can't believe its already been 2 years...i wonder how Kyoko is doing.** Kanna walked into someone "owch" Kanna looked up and saw long brown hair and piercing blue gray eyes, Kanna gasped **please God tell me its not...**"Kanna"? It was Kyoko. "Mom". Kanna looked down she didnt want to see her mother, she looked up again and saw rage in her eyes. "What are you doing here" said Kyoko, Kanna started to feel afraid "i'm on my way to school" Kyoko looked at Akira, she grabbed Kanna's wrist and started to walk "mom what are you doing...MOM"? Akira went to Kyoko's hand and slapped it, Kyoko let go Kanna's wrist, Kyoko looked at Akira and gasped Akira was looking her straight in the eye "she doesnt want to go with you lady". Kyoko growled "grab her Akatsuki" a man got behind Kanna and picked her up "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO LET ME GO! AKI-CHAN GET HELP! PLEASE"! Kyoko went up to Kanna and slapped her in the face, that for sure shuted up Kanna, Kyoko pushed Akira on the ground and thye ran. Kanna looked up at the man carrieing her it was a man she didnt reconized, Kanna looked behind at Akira and he already disapered, "Aki-Chan help me please" **(BLACK OUT)**

Kanna woke up and she smelled a very familliar smell, something she wished that she would never smell again...it was blood. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her legs "OWCH"! Kanna looked up and saw her mother with a crow bar in her hand all covered with blood. "Mom what are you doing"? Kyoko smirked an evil grin "punishing my child for running away" she hit Kanna again "OW"! Kanna began to cry it hurt so much. Kyoko grinned "i have a better idea" she grabbed Kanna and put a rope around her body she tied it to the back of the car and got in. Kanna saw what was going to happen "MOM DONT PLEASE I'M GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS" Kyoko grinned "thats what i want" she started to drive, Kanna was dragged onto the road she tripped and fell on the ground and glass go into her eyes, there was blood everwhere. "MOM PLEASE STOP IM SORRY I RAN AWAY I WONT DO IT AGAIN"! Kyoko stopped and got out of her car she grabbed Kanna and brought her into the house, she grabbed Kanna's hair and threw her against the wall, then punched her in the face. After she was done she turned her back and spoke "i dont want you in this house, GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK" Kanna stood up and ran, it was hard since she was wounded. She ran for her home it was 3:00 in the morning and she was hoping Chiaki and Ryuko were awake **(after the years she got rid of the *San*)** she got home and opened the door. Her foster parents and Akira were all on the couch looking extremley worried, Chiaki looked up and saw Kanna, she screamed Ryuko and Akira looked up too and saw Kanna. "Kanna what happened to you?, my poor baby we have to get you to the hospital" Kanna looked at her family and then everything went fuzzy and she colapsed, all she remembered was screaming. _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_Kanna woke up and she felt a sharp pain, she looked up and saw Chiaki sleeping on the edge of her bed. "Chiaki"? Chiaki woke up and saw Kanna tears of joy ran down her face " Kanna! ou my gosh Kanna"! Kanna felt confused and very weak. "It hurts" said Kanna, Chiaki backed off "im sorry, im just soo happy to see you wake up, its been 2 weeks". Kanna couldnt believe it, its been 2 weeks. "Where's Ryuko and Aki-Chan" asked Kanna "ou there outside ill go get them" Kanna smiled "thank you". While Chiaki went to go get the guys Kanna started to think, all she could remember 2 weeks ago was getting beatin and then collapsed in the hallway of her home. They all walked in "Kanna"! yelled Akira "are you all right"? Kanna smiled "yes im all right" Chiaki smiled good because if you didnt wake up by next week they would have said that you were dead. "Wow im lucky" smiled Kanna, Chiaki had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face "yes you are" **(BACK AT HOME).**

"Its good to be home" smiled Kanna they of the family walked in. "Listen Kanna we were thinking of moving" Kanna looked at her family "moving? do you mean to get away from _**HER**_". They all nodded "its time for you to forget your past and to leave this place i dont want this to happen again" said Chiaki, Ryuko nodded "neither do i" Kanna looked at the ground "yes i agree its time to go". Kanna went up to her room to rest its been a long day. **(5 WEEKS LATER) **"we finally sold the house" smiled Chiaki "we can finally leave". Everyone was in the living room celebrating then the phone rang. "Hello" answered Ryuko "hello" said a male voice "i was wondering if this is the Nikaido family"? Ryuko narrowed his eyes "yes it is" the male voice said "we understand that you took a child in without consulting the government of Japan" Ryuko was getting bored "yes thats correct" the male voice was getting annoyed "i request that you must give her back to her mother, her mother has been calling the police saying her child is missing and that your family is the kidnappers" Ryuko looked shocked "that is not true, we just came home 5 weeks from the hospital because that desgrace of a women kidnapped her own daughter and beatin her". The male voice was getting angry "you have no proof" Ryuko was going to speak but the man cut him off "if you do not return her to her mother we are going to have to arrest you for kidnapping, that is all" and the man hung up. Everyone was looking at Ryuko "what happened darling"? asked Chiaki, Ryuko spoke they said if we dont give Kanna back to her mother then im going to be arrested" everyone gasped **(THE NEXT DAY)** It was time to say goodbye to Kanna, Kyoko was inside probably laughing. Chiaki went first "i remember when we first met, we ran into each other at the store and your mother was on vacation" Kanna smiled if Kyoko wasnt on vacation then this family would have never saved her. "I'm going to miss you Kanna", Kanna smiled "i'm going to miss you too...Chiaki-San", it was now time for Ryuko "im going to miss you too Kanna, you were the best daughter anyone could ever have" Kanna smiled and "you were the best father i could every have too". Finally it was Akira's turn, "Kanna i remember when we first met too, it was the second day of kindergarden and when i met you i was so happy and it felt like i finally had a female friend that treated me like a human being" Kanna was about ready to cry "Aki-Chan to tell you the truth i thought you were the most beautiful boy i have seen with my eyes" Akira smiled and they both hugged each other "i'm going to miss you Kanna" Kanna started to cry "im going to miss you too Aki-Chan". Kyoko walked outside "HURRY UP"! everyone looked angerly at Kyoko "its time to go everyone" said Chiaki, they all got into the car "WE'RE OFF" thay all yelled, Kanna had something inside her that she wanted to yell, and she yelled it, "I LOVE YOU"! they drove away Kanna didnt stop crying that night, she was glad that Kyoko went out so Kanna was home alone, **(9 years later).**

Kanna turned 15, 9 years later. She packed some of her things in her bag and went outside, luckly Kyoko went out with friends. Kanna got onto the road and started to walk with a grin on her face **wait for me Aki-Chan i'll find you, just you wait!**

**"Wooooo im finally done Kanna's path ou but it was sooo sad it almost made me cry...so today were gonna try something a little different if you want to find out what happens then you have write reviews if i get at least one then your going to find out what happens PLZ R&R**

**MissRaindrop'-**


End file.
